fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Magic
Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Magic# hide#Description #Spells ##Canon Spells ##Thor's Spells ##Togainu's Spells ##Kenji's Spells #See Also DescriptionEdit In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell. Interestingly, there has been a new discovery in how to manifest Lightning Magic by the same scientists that discovered the new way to utilize Light Magic, the artificial light of might. It is said that this way of using Lightning Magic is incredibly dangerous as it has a great risk of hurting the user's own body, especially their nervous system, and can even result in death. Nevertheless, to utilize this form of Lightning Magic, the user will amplify the bio-eclectic currents that exist within all aspects of their body, primarily in the nervous system, heart and muscles, to the point that they will force electricity to manifest around their very being and is fueled by their body and magic. By doing this, they are able to channel what has now been named bio-electricity (生体電気,Seitai Denki) in various ways: unleashing burst of bio-electricity that can fry a person from the inside-out and even being able to drain the bio-electical energies that may dwell within another being, in a way that is similar to Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. The user is also able to form constructs out of the bio-electricity drained or stored, find persons by sensing their bioelectrical presence and even scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. This method of Lightning Magic is best reserved for master of said magic as they have the understanding to fully performing and using this method to its maximum potential. SpellsEditEdit *'Electrical Conduction' (電気伝導 Denkidendou): This is an ability formed by Thor due to his affiliation with lightning based magical energy. By seeping out a small percentage of his own magical energy in an area that has a rather high concentration of lightning-like energy that can come from the use of Lacrima or natural lightning, it attracts the energy towards his own. This allows it to meld within his own reserves and bolster them for small periods of time before they fade away, due to it's lack of renewal, it is only used as either a last resort, or when he has very little magical energy left. *'''Lightning Flash (稲光 Inabikari):' This is a rather standard spell that allows Thor to channel his lightning magic and in an instant use his Speed to transport to another location while the lightning "husk" is still at the same area, and at a moment's notice, explodes into a small pillar of lightning energy which is able to paralyse an opponent for a brief period of time. *'Hekireki''' (霹靂 Thunderclap): Through a simple hand movement, usually a click or clap, Thor will create a large surge of lightning throughout his hand which he releases as a potent shockwave. This shockwave is able to devastate several trees and even some buildings before dissipating. Although one of his basic spells, it is one of his most powerful, destructive capability wise. *'Redirection' (あて先変更 Atesakihenhou): Redirection another uncanny and powerful technique created by Thor. His control over his magical power has given him the ability to make the output of magical power from each of his lightning bolts exerted from him to very minimum power in an instant. Doing this, he is able to redirect the lightning's direction and velocity in a moment's notice and telepathically be able to do this task. This allows an opponent to be confused at when and where the lightning will strike him/her. It also gives him the essence of surprise if he isn't visible to the opponent. He commonly uses this for entertainment purposes as well, combining it with his ability to change the colour and properties of his lightning, he provides a well lit performance. *'Ōshi, Hekireki' (唖,霹靂 Mute, Thunderclap): Although a very similar spell to Hekireki, this spell takes advantage of Thor's mastery in lightning and creates a shockwave of lightning without any sound. Although considerably weaker than the original Hekireki. It is much faster and can be used as a surprise tactic. *'Evil Spark' :The user puts their hands on the target's body and electrocutes them with a powerful surge of electricity.[1] *'Thunder Bullets':The user generates lightning around their fist, from which many small, yet destructive lightning orbs are fired at a high speed.[1] *'Thunder Palace': A Magic spell in which the user creates multiple Lacrima filled with enormous amounts of Lightning Magic and suspends them high up in the air in a circular formation around the target. When the orbs are released, everything below the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts. If all the Lacrimas are released at once, this spell is said to be powerful enough to destroy the entire Magnolia Town. If the orbs are destroyed by an outside force, the attacker is instantly electrocuted through Organic Link Magic.[1] *'Lightning Body': The user covers their body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability.[1]